mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruby Pinch
|coat = Pale, light grayish rose |mane = Moderate rose with light rose streaks |eyes = Moderate lime green |headercolor = #F19FC9 |headerfontcolor = #CB4C8C |sex = Female |voice = Cathy Weseluck (English)Cathy Weseluck on Twitter (2012-07-09). Accessed on 2012-07-09.}} Ruby Pinch is the placeholder name given to a unicorn pony filly seen engaging in activities with other foals in several episodes. She has a carnation coat, a two-tone pink mane, and yellowish green eyes that are of the standard adult mare model, rather than the filly one. In Call of the Cutie, she has three cutie marks, which are a four-leaf clover, three reddish-pink gems, and a golden horseshoe that briefly turns purple; in Hearth's Warming Eve, she again has a purple horseshoe; in Ponyville Confidential, she has a white cupcake; in Filli Vanilli, she again has a white cupcake; in Twilight Time, she again has three reddish-pink gems; in Fame and Misfortune, she yet again has a white cupcake; in the first episode of Fundamentals of Magic, she yet again has reddish-pink gems; in Gameloft's mobile game, she still has three reddish-pink gems; in other episodes, she has no cutie mark at all. Ruby Pinch shares her design with "Dinky Doo" and Liza Doolots.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Ruby Pinch is depicted as a unicorn all throughout the series, save for a few exceptions. She first appears as a Pegasus in Friendship is Magic, part 2. Ruby Pinch runs with Aura and "Mango Dash" in Dragonshy and is present at Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera in Call of the Cutie. She also appears as a Pegasus in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. She appears without wings in one shot due to an animation error. Archived locally. Ruby Pinch also appears as a Pegasus in Dragonshy and during flashbacks in Hurricane Fluttershy. Ruby Pinch watches Apple Bloom in The Cutie Pox appearing as a Pegasus and once as an Earth pony. She works for the Foal Free Press in Ponyville Confidential and has a speaking line defending Namby-Pamby's job as editor. She later appears in Flight to the Finish, sometimes as a Pegasus. She appears again in Pinkie Pride, Filli Vanilli, Twilight Time, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, Leap of Faith, Equestria Games, and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. In season five, Ruby Pinch appears in The Cutie Map - Part 1, at the end of The Cutie Map - Part 2, as a Pegasus in Gilda's flashback in The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone, at Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda's wedding in Slice of Life, in Twilight Sparkle's flashback in Amending Fences, and at the spectating crowds in Brotherhooves Social. She appears in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1. Appearances Times are approximate and taken from videos with no prolonged transition for commercial breaks. Other depictions Ruby Pinch appears in episode 7 of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, "Hearth's Warming Eve". She also appears as one of Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns students in the first and fourth episodes of Fundamentals of Magic. Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Ruby Pinch, under the name "Winsome Schoolpony", is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. Quotes Gallery See also *List of ponies * References de:Ruby Pinch pl:Ruby Pinch ru:Берри Пинч Category:Background characters Category:Foals Category:Ponyville Schoolhouse students Category:School for Gifted Unicorns students